Bleach: Axial Blade
by 4fireking
Summary: The day Ichigo became a soul reaper-a Hallow attacked his house and nearly killed him, thus injuring the Soul Reaper Rukia and sucking her powers from her body-another boy became a Soul Reaper. What if their two pathes meet? What if they became a duo of Soul Reapers together? Warning: This story contains hoarse language, violence, ecchi stuff, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've tried making a Bleach story twice. Maybe's it's because my two stories were OC's,  
maybe it's because they were uninteresting, either way I write them because I want to create a long fanfiction  
of Bleach before I die. I'm almost twenty now. And I still haven't finished a very long story. Please review:)

" Our leader..."

" You monster! How could you do this to our leader? What has he ever done to you?"

" Good question. I think you already know the answer. Tell me, where are we? Were you four high when you got here."

" We're...at a pierre?"

" Correct * punches one of the three men in the face. He collapes from his face being squashed in)* Now can only of you  
blockheads tell me why there's tarp on the pierre?"

" Uh, a mother and her daughter commited Osaka suicide."

" And what is that?"

" The mother murders her own daughter and kills herself. She thinks by doing that it will save both of them."

" Correct * kicks the second guy in the groin. He grabs his groin as he falls on the ground. The last guy agapes* You guys are on a road.  
Now you, goggles, what does that have to do with you three?"

" W-We were throwing rocks at the tarp. There were seagulls flying everywhere, a-and it disturbed you because we hit the mother and child as well?"  
" Ding-a-ling. You are on the money. Your prize, I'm going to kick your ass. * The last boy tried running away, the tough boy taunting them picked up a small rock off the  
shore, and flicked it at the boy. The rock hit the back of his head. the boy fell and lost consciousness.* " Jerks. It's alright, you can come out now. Those mean boys won't  
hurt you anymore."

" Thank you, onii-chan."

" Yes, thank you, young man. Thoe three were desecrating our bodies. It's a shame. Without that tarp our bodies will rot."

" It's okay. I'll buy you a new one."

" Really? That would be splendid. How can we repay you."

" There's no need. I just like helping you ghosts. I look cool that way. I'm going to get you your tarp or my name isn't Gon Kuishiga."

XXX

" How long have I been trapped in here, Chroutry?"

" Five days, sir."

" Five days? It feels more like a millenium. Curse that Reaper. I have to hide because of him. No matter. I sense a very noble soul close by. Once I swallow it my powers will  
rise, and I will rein supreme over that Reaper. go, Chroutry. Find me that Reaper and bring him to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: That last chapter was short and didn't have much finer detail. But this chapter has lots of finer detail. If you don't believe me just scroll down and see for yourself.

Gon was a delinquent in most people's eyes. Not just because he had low brow eyelashes, grey eyes,  
greasy brown hair, pierced ears, piercings near his chin, and fists some called the Demon Fists. He  
always wore a grey jacket, a red sweater with a white shirt underneath, torn away jeans, and wooden sandals.

Gon went to an all boys' high school. Why some might ask? It was because girls were scared of him. They told the  
teachers about his credentials, all those days he spent in juvenile hall, and those trials he had for assault. That  
all-boys-school was the only school that would let him work for an education; not that all the education in the world was  
going to change his criminal record.

Gon lived in a dilapidated house with his three sisters: Patty, Amber, and Meika. They all hated his guts. Since the day his parents  
died Amber, Mieka, and of course Gon had to move into Patty's apartment. All three blamed Gon for their parents death. Amber was at  
a piano recital, Meika stayed after school for club activities, Gon was the last one to be with them-funny thing was he was there when  
they died. His first night in jail. He cried all night; he sweared after that day he would never cry again. Gon only wished he could remember  
what happened to his parents, but all he remembered was a pair of razor sharp teeth. Most of the kids mistaked him for cannibalism. He just told  
them to " Fuck off" or say " Don't make me Punch your Throat".

" I'm home," said Gon as he walked into the apartment. " Hello. Where are your lazy asses." Gon waited for his sisters to respond, but he didn't hear  
anyone coming. Gon noticed the door to the bathroom slightly open. " Hmm. I am covered in sea water. Maybe I'll take a shower to rinse it off."

Gon took off his shirt and took off his pants leaving nothing but his underwear on. Gon opened the door to the bathroom. On the rack was a white towel.  
Gon grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his legs. Gon was going to jump in the shower before he took his underwear off. However, what he saw was  
his sister Patty near the shower. Her eyes shaked at the sight of Gon-her perverted brother. That's when the towel fell from Gon's legs as he was exposed.

" Ummm...hi."

" Eeeekkkk! Gon!"

The door closed behind Gon. Inside the door were the sounds of screaming and yelling. The yelling came from Patty as the screaming came from Gon. Patty was  
kicking Gon's ass. Gon was sure when he walked out of the bathroom he'd have bruises."

XXX

It was half past six. That meant it was dinner time. Like most dinners Gon, Patty, Mieka, and Amber were sitting by their kotatsu table -their dinner table.  
His sisters looked so different but were so much alike-they all hated Gon. Patty was the most busty. She had H-cup breasts, her clevage was shown with the collar  
of her shirts missing, and wore skirts all the time, except at her job; cashier. Her hair was a bowl-cut blue, her eyes were maroon, and she always had a stoic expression on  
her face.

His sister Mieka was the second youngest and was the same age as Gon. She like Patty always had a stoic expression on her face. But her breasts were A-cup, itty-bitty. She had  
long black hair in a braid, wore a yellow cowgirl jacket with a blue shirt underneath, and long blue jeans. Her eyes were dark brown as her eyebrows looked like pencil markens of  
arrows up close.

And there was Amber, the youngest of them; thirteen. She was in her last year of middle school. Gon dreaded the day she went into high school. She brought much drought even as a middle  
scholer. She unlike his other sisters smiled. However, she smiled right before she threw something heavy on you. Her hair was lavender with a small ponytail and bobby pins in her bangs.  
She was a C-cup. She had a collar around her neck with a small bell. Her cleavage was shown from her sports bra. Her skirt was red-green striped. Her eyes were lavender as well as her eyebrows  
being busy like a cat's tail.

" I hope you learned a valuable lesson today, Gon, you pervert," Patty said in her coldest voice. Gon was sitting at the kotatsu table, but he had a dog collar wrapped around his neck and a leash tying  
him up to the furnance. " The next time you try to peek at me your going to hell."

" Give me some meat, you bitch," Gon growled. He fit the part well of being a dog.

" Household dogs don't get meat. But savior this." Patty threw a bag of dog food at Gon. She bought it as a joke telling Gon he was nothing but a dog to her. " Don't eat too much."

" I got an A plus in my last test, Patty," Mieka said.

" That's great. An A plus. The last thing our little dog got was a, well, a C minus. At least someone in this family has a brain. And you'll be sure to get into any university you want unlike Mr. C minus."

" It was a C plus and I have as much chance of getting into university as any of you."

Patty made a small sarcastic laugh. " Yeah, right. Amber, how many friends do you have?"

" Four."

" And doggy, how many friends do you have?"

" Like you really care!"

" I'll take that as none. So, doggy, who do you thinks more important in this family. Us or you?"

" That's it!" Gon ripped his collar off with his teeth and charged at the kotatsu table. Patty, Mieka, and Amber all gasped at the sight of Gon. He jumped on the table and jumped at Patty trying  
to bite the meat in her chopsticks. " I got you..."

Gon slipped up. He slipped on the bowl of noodles. His face instead of falling into the meat fell into Patty's clevage. All three of the girls cheeks turned red at the embarrassment of having Gon touch  
one of them. Patty pushed Gon off. Patty, Mieka, and Amber all glared at Gon together as they were looking down on him.

" Pervert!" All three of the sisters shouted in unison. They all pulled their hands back and smacked Gon in his face.

XXX

After a failed dinner Gon walked into his room. Like before he was bruised. His right eye was black, his cheeks were scratched, and his clothes were teared away like rabid rats attacked him. Gon pulled out  
his futon and crashed on the pillow.

" Who are they calling a pervert?" Gon slipped into his covers. He flinched and held his right hand over his damaged right eye. " By how strong they are they've got to all be lesbians. There I was protecting a  
dead woman's wishes and what do I get? Hurt that's what I get. I wish mom and dad were still alive. They'd tell those bitches they shouldn't be mean to me just because I'm a boy, kiss my forehead which is stupid,  
and help me fall asleep. But they can't because their dead. Nobody believed me. T-They said I was under the effects of some narcotic and that's why I killed them. But it wasn't me. It was someone else. But who  
would do such a thing-"

Gon felt a shadow fly over him. He saw the shadow through his window. Gon stood up to get a closer look. Outside he saw something flying. It looked like a giant bat. But it wasn't a bat. It was something much  
bigger. Something the likes of which Gon had never seen before. Gon had to be dreaming. The bat turned its swivel head one hundred and eighty degrees to the right. There it saw Gon's face. The beast turned around and  
fly towards Gon. Gon was afraid. The beast crashed through the window.


End file.
